Le sourire d'un ange
by Lunastelle
Summary: Se situe après l’épisode 'what lies below' 2x12. Peter se sent coupable et rend visite à Olivia. Perso, je suis frustrée du simple ‘je suis désolé’ de Peter et du ‘on fait comme si de rien n’était’ de l'épisode suivant
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Le sourire d'un ange

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « what lies below » saison 2 épisode 12.

**RESUME** : Peter se sent coupable et rend visite à Olivia.

**NdA** : Personnellement, je suis frustrée du simple 'je suis désolé' de Peter et du 'on fait comme si de rien n'était' de l'épisode suivant. D'où cette fic. Mais soyons réaliste, ça ne se serait jamais passé comme je l'ai écrit, mais j'ai pas pu résister…

_Merci à ma beta **ANGELEENE **de me relire, corriger mes fautes et fluidifier mes histoires. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, est que je lui donne du fil à retordre parfois... ;) Merci ma chérie, je t'adore..._

* * *

Rachel venait d'appeler pour dire qu'Ella et elle ne rentreraient que demain, voire après-demain, en fonction du temps. En effet, depuis deux jours, la neige tombait par rafales plus ou moins violentes et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'affronter une tempête sur la route du retour.

Olivia poussa un soupir en mettant au four les lasagnes qu'elle venait de préparer. Le plat préféré d'Ella. Involontairement, comme un réflexe naturel, un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle songea à sa nièce. Rachel et elle n'étaient parties que depuis une semaine, mais Olivia avait réalisé comme son appartement lui avait paru vide sans elles. Sans les rires retentissants de la fillette et les chamailleries bon enfant de sa cadette, le quotidien lui semblait fade. Quelle ironie pour cette solitaire endurcie. Elle qui avait toujours apprécié de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, sans contraintes, ni personne pour lui dire comment la mener. Et voilà qu'elle trépignait de revoir Ella et Rachel envahir joyeusement son existence.

Elle décida de se servir un verre de scotch en attendant que le plat cuise. En versant le liquide ambré dans un verre, elle ne put retenir un petit ironique. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir un grand plat, mais elle allait certainement devoir le manger seule. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Elle attendit que le liquide coule le long de sa gorge et ôte la désagréable sensation de froideur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de dormir une nuit de plus dans cet appartement vide. La seconde d'après, l'alcool irradiait son œsophage et lui brûlait l'estomac. Mais elle se sentait toujours aussi glacée.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Bien qu'inutile, elle reprit une gorgée et espéra que l'effet de brûlure apaiserait au moins ses pensées tourmentées. En vain. Mais elle n'eut pas à se morfondre bien longtemps. Un coup frappé à sa porte la fit sursauter. Intriguée, elle posa son verre et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarter le rideau avant d'ouvrir. Elle reconnut instantanément la longue et fine silhouette de Peter. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit la porte.

« Hey », dit-il, avec un sourire timide.

Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de venir chez elle. Une tentation ? Le mot n'était pas assez fort. C'était un besoin. Une nécessité. Comme un réflexe vital sous-jacent qui s'était développé à vitesse grand V et qui menaçait d'exploser s'il ne pouvait s'exprimer librement. Un impératif primordial comme celui de respirer pour vivre. Il n'était sorti de l'hôpital que depuis quelques heures. Quatre jours, mais chaque journée lui avait paru aussi longue qu'une année. Seul, ou avec Walter, agrippé à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sans pouvoir se lever pour autre chose que pour aller à la salle de bains.

L'inactivité ne lui valait rien et il n'avait pu faire autrement que ressasser les évènements de l'affaire du virus. Il avait revécu la scène du parking souterrain en boucle, sans pouvoir penser à autre chose. Comme un disque rayé. Comme une vidéo diffusant ce passage à l'infini. Ses souvenirs de ce moment, malgré les vapeurs brumeuses que le virus avait provoquées dans son esprit, étaient parfaitement intacts. Il se revoyait s'en prendre à Olivia, cédant au besoin irrépressible de trouver un moyen de sortir. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi il avait été la trouver. Pour l'infecter ? Pour lui prendre son arme ? Pour lui exprimer le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti quand elle l'avait laissé ? Cette partie de ses pensées n'était pas assez nette pour qu'il puisse distinguer la véritable raison qui l'avait conduit à elle. Il en avait ressenti la nécessité. Point.

Comme maintenant. Comme un chant de sirènes envoûtant des marins esseulés pour les mener jusqu'à elles. Mais sa sirène à lui ne l'appelait pas et sa présence lui manquait cruellement. Aussi douloureusement que le sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait quand il était éveillé et le torturait dans ses rêves quand il dormait.

Il n'aura tenu que quelques heures, finalement, se dit-il. Péniblement, luttant à chaque seconde au besoin de sortir de chez lui pour la rejoindre. Mais quand le sentiment d'étouffer lui avait paru trop difficile à surmonter et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il allait devoir passer une nuit de plus sans pouvoir lui parler, il avait cédé. Il avait pris son manteau, prévenu Walter et mis les voiles. Sans réfléchir, il avait laissé ses pas le guider jusqu'à son appartement. Sans se soucier du froid, ni de la neige. Sans même penser à la distance qui le séparait d'elle, ni au fait qu'il aurait pu prendre sa voiture. Il avait marché vers elle. Un point c'est tout.

Et chaque pas avait semblé retirer un poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer. Le poids de son absence. Et quand il avait enfin frappé à sa porte, il était même presque parvenu à entamer le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait.

« Peter ? Que fais-tu là ? », demanda-t-elle, ne sachant que penser de cette visite surprise.

Il se sentit soudain idiot. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Oh… je… euh… en fait, je suis sorti de l'hôpital cet après-midi et… », bégaya-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement de perdre ses moyens comme un gamin.

Mais sans le savoir, elle mit fin à son supplice.

« Oh, tu aurais dû me dire que tu sortais, je serais venue te chercher ! », s'exclama-t-elle, comme une évidence.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné par cette proposition. Il avait évidemment songé à l'appeler pour la prévenir, mais il ne se serait jamais permis de lui demander ça après ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je… euh… je ne voulais pas te déranger », bredouilla-t-il.

« Me déranger ? Peter, on est samedi et Rachel et Ella ne devaient pas rentrer avant ce soir »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu m'en avais parlé. Pardon, je te dérange en pleines retrouvailles peut-être… Je…euh… je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien », avoua-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

Olivia fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Elle savait que Peter se sentirait coupable pour « l'incident du parking » –c'est ainsi qu'elle l'appelait–, mais elle comprit à cet instant qu'il s'en voulait bien plus qu'elle n'avait imaginé.

Elle sourit, se voulant rassurante.

« Je vais bien, Peter », dit-elle en cherchant son regard.

Elle le sentait hésitant. Même ses yeux, si perçants d'ordinaire, semblaient fuyants. Elle sut instantanément ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ne parle.

« Je suis désolé, Olivia »

Elle soupira.

« Plus encore que les vingt fois où tu me l'as déjà dit ? », le taquina-t-elle.

Sa réplique lui arracha péniblement un début de sourire en coin mais ne le dérida pas.

« Olivia… », commença-t-il.

« Peter », le coupa-t-elle. « Je sais. Que faut-il faire pour que tu cesses de culpabiliser ? », demanda-t-elle, vaguement contrariée.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être supporter plusieurs autres vingtaines de 'je suis désolé' ? », dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle rit, sans pouvoir résister. Son rire fit du bien à Peter. Il se permit un sourire.

« OK, OK, s'il le faut », dit-elle en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

« Bon. Ravi de voir que tout va bien. Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant. Rachel et Ella doivent t'attendre », dit-il en bougeant déjà.

« Elles ne sont pas là », dit-elle rapidement.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pas ce soir. Pas encore.

« Avec ce temps, Rachel a décidé de prolonger son séjour avec Ella. Juste le temps que ça se calme »

Il attendit, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai… euh », commença-t-elle, en faisant une mimique embarrassée.

Il eut du mal à contenir le sourire qui pointait. C'était à son tour de chercher ses mots.

Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Elle ne voulait lui proposer qu'un dîner. Alors pourquoi perdait-elle ses moyens ?

_Parce que lui demander de rester, c'est comme admettre que j'ai besoin de lui_, pensa-t-elle_._

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle parvint à cette conclusion. Son instinct naturel lui disait de le laisser partir. Comme un réflexe qui avait mûri en elle depuis sa tendre enfance. Un moyen de se protéger de la souffrance que certaines émotions ne manquaient jamais de provoquer en elle quand elles s'exprimaient trop librement. Et pourtant, elle avait désespérément envie qu'il reste.

_Désespérément ? Vraiment ?_

« Olivia ? », l'appela Peter.

Elle cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Elle le regarda. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la fixait comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui l'agitait. Il était toujours si inquiet pour elle. Ajouté à cela la culpabilité, et Olivia savait qu'il se sentait mal. Et elle, se sentait seule. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Ce n'était qu'un dîner après tout.

« Tu as mangé ? », demanda-t-elle tout-à-trac.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette demande.

« Non. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je réalise que j'ai faim. Très faim. Les hôpitaux, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour s'alimenter », dit-il avec une grimace.

Elle rit brièvement.

« Dans ce cas, je te propose de rester dîner », dit-elle.

Il la regarda, étonné.

« Il se trouve que j'avais préparé des lasagnes pour Ella. En quantité industrielle, je dois dire. Mais vu qu'elle et Rachel ne rentrent que dans quelques jours, elles me restent sur les bras. Et je me vois difficilement en venir à bout toute seule », ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton faussement contrarié et dramatique.

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il n'était venu que pour la voir, échanger quelques mots. Et voilà qu'elle lui proposait de rester dîner. C'était plus qu'il n'avait osé imaginer.

_Réagis, idiot !_ pensa-t-il.

Il se reprit.

« Ma foi, si je peux aider, je peux difficilement refuser », dit-il en souriant.

« Je reconnais là ton côté chevaleresque », dit-elle avec humour, en fronçant le nez.

Il fit une mimique mi-amusée, mi-surprise. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à entrer.

La chaleur de la pièce le réchauffa agréablement. Alors seulement, il réalisa combien il se sentait glacé et comme il faisait froid à l'extérieur. Et il se sentit reconnaissant envers Olivia de l'avoir invité, lui évitant d'avoir à faire le retour dans les mêmes conditions. Il enleva son manteau et son écharpe. Il les accrocha à l'entrée tandis qu'Olivia verrouillait sa porte.

« Je dois avouer que je suis assez curieux de goûter à ta cuisine », dit-il en entrant dans le salon.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne te voyais pas comme quelqu'un qui cuisine »

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour aller vérifier la cuisson des lasagnes. Il la suivit.

« Et tu as raison. Je ne cuisine pas. Mais Ella et Rachel sont parties depuis une semaine et je voulais leur faire à manger pour leur retour…», dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle se pencha et ouvrit la porte du four pendant quelques secondes avant de la refermer. Ce n'était pas encore prêt.

« Elles te manquent », dit-il en la regardant.

Elle croisa ses yeux avant de constater que ce n'était pas une question. Il avait ce regard perçant qui lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, l'incitant à se confier.

« Oui », dit-elle avec un sourire triste en détournant les yeux.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, il parla d'autre chose.

« Hum, si tes lasagnes sont aussi bonnes qu'elles sentent bon, tu ne devrais pas avoir à en jeter », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Attends d'avoir goûté », répondit-elle avec humour.

Il la regarda avec un air mi-amusé, mi-perplexe. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Comme toi », répondit-il en désignant le verre posé sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.

Elle fit une petite moue comme une enfant prise en faute avant de lui servir un verre sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils prenaient chacun une gorgée de scotch, tout devint sombre. Tous les appareils électriques s'éteignirent. D'un même geste, ils levèrent la tête comme si cela allait les aider à y voir plus clair. Olivia soupira.

« C'est déjà la troisième coupure aujourd'hui », se plaignit-elle. « Sauf que les deux premières fois, c'était en plein jour »

Elle tâtonna pour poser son verre sur le plan de travail.

« Est-ce que tu as des lampes torches ou des bougies ? », demanda Peter.

« Oui, j'ai des lampes dans le salon et des bougies… voyons… euh… ah oui, dans la salle de bains », répondit-elle.

Si elle ne le vit pas réagir, elle entendit le bruit d'une respiration plus forte. Comme s'il avait retenu un rire.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Tu souris »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Il fait trop noir », demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Hey, qui sait ? Après la faculté de pouvoir éteindre des ampoules à distance et ma super-ouïe, j'ai peut-être acquis une vision nocturne ? », plaisanta-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Non. Mais ce serait chouette »

Il rit.

« Alors, pourquoi ce sourire ? », insista-t-elle.

« C'est rien, c'est juste quand tu as dit que tu avais des bougies dans ta salle de bains, j'ai juste visualisé la scène »

« Quelle scène ? »

« Toi, prenant un bain à la lueur des bougies », répondit-il comme une évidence.

Cette fois, ce fut Olivia qui ne dit mot et laissa échapper un souffle de surprise. Il fronça les sourcils, évaluant sa réaction et soudain il comprit.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Non, pas ça. C'est… c'est juste que je ne te voyais pas de celles qui font ça… je ne voulais pas dire que je t'imaginais nue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… enfin bref, je crois que je vais me taire, maintenant… c'est là que l'expression, tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, prend tout son sens… », dit-il, confus.

Il fut reconnaissant au hasard de cette coupure de courant qui empêchait Olivia de voir son embarras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire brièvement, à la fois amusée et gênée.

« Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores de moi, Peter. Mais en l'occurrence et pour ton information, c'est Rachel qui est adepte de ce genre de pratique », dit-elle, amusée.

« Je ne sais de toi, que ce que tu veux bien me dire. Le reste n'est que suppositions », dit-il, sautant sur l'occasion.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de dire. Elle savait qu'il aimerait qu'elle se confie et s'ouvre davantage à lui. Elle ne se livrait pas facilement. Mais ce que Peter semblait ignorer, c'était qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il la devinait comme personne. Il parvenait à interpréter ses réactions et ses émotions, jusqu'à même ses mimiques faciales. Elle le savait et il le savait. Mais elle était persuadée qu'il ne réalisait pas à quel point il visait juste, avec une facilité déconcertante. Si au début, elle avait tenté de s'en protéger, elle savait aujourd'hui que c'était inutile. Elle n'était pas demandeuse mais quand il l'y invitait, elle se confiait à lui. Et il avait cette fichue capacité à lire entre les lignes, à comprendre ce qu'elle taisait. Leur dernière conversation au sujet de Rachel lors de la quarantaine, en était la preuve. Elle s'y était faite à la longue. Mais elle aimait à penser qu'elle en était capable, elle aussi, en ce qui le concernait.

« Je ne peux que te retourner tes propres paroles », répondit-elle.

Il ne dit rien et elle enchaîna rapidement.

« Bon, et si on allait chercher ces lampes, pour y voir un peu plus clair ? »

« Je te suis. C'est chez toi et je ne connais pas assez »

« OK, alors suis ma voix », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se prenait les pieds dans une chaise. Il jura.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle en retenant difficilement le fou rire qui menaçait.

« Tu as raison. La vision nocturne ne serait pas mal », répondit-il simplement.

« Allez, viens, je vais te guider », dit-elle en revenant vers lui.

Elle tendit les mains devant elle et tâtonna le vide pour le trouver. Ses doigts trouvèrent le bras de Peter. Elle en suivit le prolongement pour saisir ses mains. Il sourit dans l'obscurité devant l'incongruité de la situation. Il avait fallu une coupure de courant pour qu'elle prenne l'initiative de le toucher. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait d'elle-même, il en avait toujours été l'investigateur.

Les mains de Peter étaient douces et chaudes dans les siennes. Bien sûr, il les avait déjà posées sur elle avant, mais c'était différent, nota-t-elle dans un coin de sa tête. Mais elle s'évertua à ne pas y penser. A reculons, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, pas à pas.

« Doucement, OK ? J'ai vu assez d'hôpitaux pour les dix prochaines années », plaisanta-t-il.

« Je vais trop vite, là ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça va »

« OK, on arrive au salon. On devrait y voir plus clair »

Effectivement, malgré l'absence de lumière, les fenêtres diffusaient une vague luminosité qui permettait de distinguer le contour des objets environnants.

« Ca va aller ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui », répondit-il à contrecœur.

Sans le savoir, l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas rompre le contact. Mais Olivia finit par lâcher la première. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers sa commode et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs, à la recherche de lampes torches.

Peter se dirigea lentement vers les fenêtres, les mains tendues devant lui. Quand il y parvint, il écarta les rideaux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

« Visiblement tout le quartier est touché », dit-il.

« Vraiment ? », répondit-elle, étonnée, en cherchant toujours.

« Et le peu de lune qu'il y a, est caché par les nuages. Et d'ailleurs, il neige à gros flocons maintenant », ajouta-t-il.

« Super ! », maugréa-t-elle. « Si le temps ne s'améliore pas bientôt, Rachel et Ella ne sont pas prêtes de revenir. Ah ça y est, j'en ai une ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle alluma celle qu'elle avait trouvée et éclaira le tiroir pour en trouver une autre. Elle en saisit une deuxième et se dirigea vers Peter pour la lui donner.

« Et maintenant ? », dit-il.

« Maintenant, je vais chercher les bougies pendant que toi, tu pries pour que les lasagnes soient assez cuites », dit-elle avec humour.

Il rit, tandis qu'elle s'engageait déjà dans le couloir. Le fait d'en parler raviva sa faim. Armé de sa lampe, il revint à la cuisine et ouvrit le four. Il chercha des gants qu'il enfila, avant de sortir le plat et de le poser sur la plaque. Effectivement, Olivia avait vu grand. Il commença à fouiller les placards à la recherche d'assiettes.

« Dans le dernier, en haut à droite », dit Olivia dans son dos, comme répondant silencieusement à une question muette.

Il s'exécuta, sans vraiment réagir. Ils ne s'étonnaient même plus de ce genre de phénomène entre eux.

« Et ces bougies ? », demanda-t-il.

« Dans le salon, mais j'ai besoin des allumettes », dit-elle, tandis qu'elle ouvrait un tiroir et en sortait une petite boîte.

« Oh, attends, j'ai oublié ! Il faut que je prévienne Walter, il va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir », s'exclama-t-il, soudain.

« OK, appelle-le, je nous sers pendant ce temps-là »

Il alla dans le salon et composa le numéro de son père tandis qu'elle commençait à couper des parts dans le plat. Rapidement, elle en servit une portion dans chaque assiette et les amena dans le salon avec des couverts. Peter discutait toujours avec son père et ne l'avait visiblement pas entendue arriver.

« Non, Walter. C'est juste un repas entre amis… Non, je ne pense pas, Walter… Walter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils… Stop ! Au revoir, Walter », dit-il, avant de raccrocher.

Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de trouver Olivia, près de la table, qui le fixait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Il maudit son père intérieurement.

« Alors, ces bougies ? », dit-il, pour détourner son attention.

Il s'approcha de la table.

« Tiens, je te laisse faire. Je vais nous sortir une bouteille de vin. Qu'en dis-tu ? », demanda-t-elle.

Avait-il rêvé l'accent amusé de sa voix ? Peter était toujours étonné qu'Olivia ne se vexe pas aux sous-entendus équivoques de Walter sur le fait qu'il la considérait quasiment comme sa 'fille-selon-la-loi'.

« Je dis que ce serait parfait », accepta-t-il.

Munie de sa lampe, elle retourna dans la cuisine. Quand elle en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, une bouteille de vin blanc débouchée et deux verres à la main, Peter avait allumé et disposé les bougies uniformément sur la table.

_Dîner aux chandelles ou repas entre amis ?_ pensa-t-elle, troublée.

Mais elle secoua la tête, posa les verres et commença à les remplir. Puis, elle s'assit, bientôt suivie de Peter.

« Merci », dit Olivia en prenant son verre de vin.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il, étonné.

« D'avoir accepté de m'aider à venir à bout de ce plat », dit-elle.

Peter lui lança une œillade incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est à moi de te remercier de m'avoir invité. Et à plus forte raison, de m'éviter le retour par ce froid et un tête-à-tête avec un Walter collé à moi pour s'assurer que je vais bien », dit-il avec ironie.

Au lieu de rire comme il s'y attendait, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ? Tu veux dire que tu es venu à pieds de chez toi ? », demanda Olivia, étonnée.

« Oui », répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ta voiture ? Tu habites à au moins 8 blocs d'ici ? », s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

« 10, pour être exact », confirma-t-il.

« Peter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Il soupira.

« Ca va, Olivia. Après quatre jours sans bouger, marcher un peu m'a fait du bien. Et ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu as fait assez de séjours en hôpital pour le comprendre », expliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne put le contredire et reposa son verre, tandis qu'il s'attaquait au contenu de son assiette. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et la tête sur ses mains. Elle observa sa réaction tandis qu'il goûtait ses lasagnes.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, avant de se sermonner de réagir comme ça.

Il fit la moue et soupira. Involontairement, Olivia en ressentit beaucoup de déception. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas. Mais elle nota surtout que sa frustration n'avait rien de rationnel. Ce n'était pas comme si elle cuisinait pour un rendez-vous.

« Tu n'aimes pas. Je m'en doutais, ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas mise aux fourneaux… », dit-elle, plus affectée qu'elle n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître.

Il sourit.

« Non, c'est très bon, Olivia »

Elle le fixa, sans comprendre.

« C'est juste qu'il faut que j'ajoute cette compétence à la longue liste de ce que tu sais faire. Il y a vraiment de quoi développer un complexe d'infériorité à te côtoyer, Olivia », plaisanta-t-il.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Oh, détrompe-toi, il n'y en a pas tant que ça. Tu me surestimes, Peter », répondit-elle.

« Non, Olivia, c'est toi qui te sous-estimes », répliqua-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il la fixa intensément. Malgré ou à cause de la lumière tamisée des bougies, elle se sentit transpercée par son regard. Elle ne répondit pas, légèrement troublée par ses paroles. Pour reprendre contenance, elle s'attaqua à son tour à son assiette.

Il attendit quelques secondes, sans la quitter des yeux. Voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, il finit par continuer à manger et décida de détendre l'atmosphère. Et il fut récompensé de ses efforts quand quelques minutes plus tard, il la sentit enfin se détendre et profiter du repas.

Ils dînèrent ensuite dans la bonne humeur, évoquant des anecdotes insolites de certaines de leurs enquêtes. De celles qui vous font rire après coup. Mais en évitant soigneusement l'incident du parking. Et Peter fit honneur au plat de son hôte puisqu'il se resservit deux fois.

Olivia reprit sa position précédente et observa Peter terminer son assiette, avec un sourire en coin. Elle se surprit à apprécier réellement cette soirée. Prise d'une impulsion, elle avait invité Peter pour ne pas être seule encore un soir de plus. Elle avait, bien sûr, pu constater qu'il était de compagnie agréable. Mais ce soir revêtait un nouveau visage. Elle réalisait qu'elle prenait un réel plaisir à profiter de la présence de Peter en dehors du cadre professionnel. Elle en était là de ses pensées, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fini son assiette et qu'il la fixait à son tour, le menton sur les mains. Dans la même position que la sienne.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », demanda-t-il.

« Rien, je me disais juste que je passais une bonne soirée avec toi », avoua-t-elle, finalement.

Elle détourna les yeux et fit mine de boire une gorgée de vin. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit, étonné de cet aveu d'Olivia.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit quelque chose d'un peu trop personnel, elle tenta d'atténuer le sens de ses paroles.

« Il aura fallu qu'Ella et Rachel partent une semaine pour que je réalise que mon appartement fait vide sans elles », crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Il comprit le message et ne put retenir une petite moue de la bouche.

« Bien », dit-il en se levant. « Je crois que je vais rentrer, avant que Walter n'appelle le 911 pour signaler ma disparition », finit-il par dire, en tâchant de masquer par de l'humour, sa déception à l'idée de terminer la soirée si rapidement.

Loin d'être dupe, elle pinça les lèvres, regrettant déjà sa dernière phrase mais ne parvenant pas à trouver le courage de le retenir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle hocha finalement la tête.

« Merci pour le dîner. C'était délicieux »

Olivia secoua la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'entrée.

« Je te dis à lundi, alors », dit-il, en saisissant déjà son manteau.

A travers le rideau de la fenêtre, elle put se rendre compte que la neige tombait abondamment et de que fortes rafales rendaient la visibilité difficile.

« Peter… », commença-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

« C'est bon, Olivia. Ta famille te manque et tu n'avais pas envie d'être seule pour ce soir. Je suis arrivé au bon moment. Pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état », dit-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant un rire. Du point de vue de Peter, cela ressemblait à une mimique d'embarras.

« Non, à vrai dire, j'allais juste te dire que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de sortir maintenant », dit-elle en désignant l'extérieur, d'un mouvement de la tête.

Il suivit son regard et comprit avant de se tourner vers elle, à nouveau, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou se montrer gêné. Olivia, quant à elle, arborait un grand sourire. Non seulement, elle avait obtenu qu'il ne parte pas, mais en plus, elle n'avait même pas eu à insister.

« Une partie de poker, ça te tente ? », demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi pas ? », répondit-il, d'un ton amusé. « Ca devrait être intéressant à la lueur des bougies »

Il reposa son manteau et l'aida à débarrasser la table. Puis, Olivia sortit son jeu de cartes et ses jetons et ils s'installèrent à la table pour commencer une partie. Ils jouèrent pendant quelques heures et discutèrent de nombreux sujets. Au bout d'un moment, Olivia aborda son enfance avec Rachel.

« J'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur », dit-il, soudain.

Olivia leva le nez de ses cartes et l'observa. Il ne chercha pas à croiser son regard. Elle comprit que cette remarque lui avait échappé, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rebondir sur le sujet.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Peter sentit la curiosité d'Olivia pointer dans ce simple mot. Il soupira avant de lever enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle l'observait attentivement, jaugeant ses réactions.

_Trop tard pour changer de sujet_, pensa-t-il.

« Je me dis que je me serais senti moins seul. J'aurais pu partager mon ressentiment envers Walter avec quelqu'un de bien placé pour me comprendre. La douleur est toujours plus facile à supporter à plusieurs. C'est la première raison », avoua-t-il.

Olivia devina, sans pouvoir en mesurer exactement l'intensité, la souffrance de Peter vis-à-vis de son enfance et de ses relations avec Walter. Mais elle n'insista pas.

« Et la deuxième ? », demanda-t-elle.

« A vrai dire, je crois que je suis un peu jaloux de la complicité que tu as avec Rachel. N'as-tu pas dit que tu la considérais comme ta meilleure amie ? », dit-il.

« Si, sans doute. Mais tu m'as dit qu'une sœur ou un frère ne comptait pas. Je pense que si tu me reposais la question aujourd'hui, la réponse serait toi », avoua-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, touché par cet aveu, tandis qu'elle fronçait les siens. Elle changea de sujet et reporta son attention sur ses cartes, sans vraiment les voir.

« Mais ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi entre elle et moi. A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas de sœur quand elle est née », dit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander à son tour.

Cette question la sortit de sa transe. Elle croisa son regard pendant une seconde et y lut toute la curiosité que ses mots avaient éveillée en lui. Elle se mit à parler avant même d'avoir le temps de décider si elle en avait envie ou non.

« J'avais peur que ma mère cesse de m'aimer et ne reporte son attention uniquement sur Rachel »

« Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est sans doute la réaction des aînés de chaque famille », crut-il bon de préciser.

« Oui, sans doute », répondit-elle, évasivement.

Elle posa alors ses cartes et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la flamme d'une bougie. Elle secoua la tête sans quitter la lueur vacillante du regard.

« Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où mon père m'a emmenée à l'hôpital, voir Rachel le jour de sa naissance. Je me rappelle être entrée dans cette chambre blanche. Ma mère était assise sur le lit et tenait ma sœur dans ses bras. J'ai senti monter un vif sentiment de jalousie envers ce petit être qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Je ne savais même pas encore ce qu'était la jalousie. Mais ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais être à sa place. Je voulais être celle que ma mère serre dans ses bras. Pas Rachel. Alors j'ai couru vers le lit et j'ai tiré sur le bras de ma mère pour qu'elle la lâche et me prenne, moi. Aussitôt mon père m'a agrippée et m'a dit que ma mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Rachel et moi en même temps. Alors, j'ai pleuré, car je comprenais que tant que Rachel serait là, ma mère ne serait plus ma mère », dit-elle, laissant les mots sortir de sa bouche sans chercher à les contrôler.

Peter, qui fixait toujours Olivia, posa lui aussi ses cartes. Elle avait pris ce ton qu'elle n'avait que lorsqu'elle lui confiait des souvenirs d'enfance chargés d'émotions. Son regard était troublé mais ses yeux étaient secs. Il savait qu'elle avait une mémoire extraordinaire. Au-dessus de la norme. Et il avait deviné que quand elle évoquait son passé, elle revivait la scène comme si elle se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au sens propre des mots. Faisant renaître en temps réel les émotions ressenties alors. Il ne chercha pas à l'interrompre, la laissant exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de raconter.

« Puis quelques jours après qu'elles soient rentrées de la maternité, un matin, je me lève et j'entends Rachel pleurer dans son berceau. Alors même que je n'avais pas voulu poser mes yeux sur elle depuis leur retour, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller dans sa chambre. Là, je m'approche du berceau et je la vois pleurer, ses petits poings serrés en l'air. Malgré moi, cette image me fait de la peine… »

Olivia se lève alors à cet instant et fait quelques pas dans le salon avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Elle parlait au présent maintenant et elle lui tournait le dos. Pour Peter, c'était la preuve indéniable que les sentiments refoulés de ce souvenir étaient poignants et que tandis qu'elle parlait, Olivia n'était plus là, mais repartie en arrière de 25 ans. Elle devait jusqu'à en avoir oublié sa présence.

« Je sors alors de sa chambre et vais dans celle de ma mère en l'appelant. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, j'entends un bruit d'eau qui coule, provenant de la salle de bains de mes parents. Je comprends qu'elle est sous la douche et qu'elle ne m'entend pas. Dans mon dos, Rachel continue de pleurer et ses sanglots me font mal au cœur. Alors, je retourne près d'elle et pour la première fois en plusieurs jours, je la regarde vraiment. Sans réfléchir, je la prends dans mes bras en répétant les gestes que ma mère faisait quand elle la prenait. Je la serre contre moi, en la berçant et je lui chante une berceuse que ma mère me chantait tout le temps pour me consoler »

Au même instant qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Comme pour répéter le geste qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là. Ou pour maintenir son cœur en place qu'il devinait cogner bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Peut-être les deux.

« Alors, comme par magie, elle se calme. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et une des petites mains agrippent ma chemise de nuit. A cet âge, les bébés n'ont pas le réflexe d'ouvrir les poings et sont loin de pouvoir fixer leur attention sur ce qui les entoure. Ou du moins, pas volontairement et pourtant j'aurais juré qu'elle l'avait fait exprès », dit-elle encore en secouant la tête, toujours de dos. « A partir ce jour, je me suis promise de veiller sur elle et de la protéger comme si elle était ma propre fille. Comme si c'était un devoir. Mon devoir de grande sœur. Je me suis jurée d'être forte pour deux et de la soutenir quand elle tomberait. Et je m'y suis toujours efforcée jusqu'à présent. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé Rachel ce jour-là, dans cet immeuble. Tu avais raison, je cherche constamment à la protéger, quitte à lui cacher des choses pour ne pas l'inquiéter », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était levée. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était mise de dos. Les émotions la submergeaient à présent. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué ce souvenir avec personne. Pas même avec John. Pourquoi avec Peter ? Cela restait un mystère. Mais elle ne se retourna pas pour voir sa réaction, tâchant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. De plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie si vulnérable.

« Un sourire pour une larme », dit-il dans son dos, sans bouger de sa chaise.

Il ne savait pas comment mais il avait su qu'une larme avait roulé sur sa joue. Et ces mots, qu'il avait entendus si souvent dans son enfance, étaient sortis tous seuls.

Olivia inclina la tête sur le côté, pour lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, intriguée par cette phrase.

« C'est ce que me disait ma mère quand je pleurais », ajouta-t-il.

Oubliant son embarras, elle se tourna vers lui, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère. Ou si peu. Concrètement, elle ne savait rien d'elle.

« A chaque fois que je pleurais, elle me racontait toujours la même histoire pour me consoler », commença-t-il.

Il vit qu'Olivia l'écoutait attentivement.

« Elle me disait que lorsque je versais des larmes, un arc-en-ciel se formait quelque part sur Terre. Comme pour prévenir les anges qui veillaient sur moi de ma tristesse. Et elle disait que pour chaque larme, un ange me souriait pour me réconforter. Un sourire pour une larme »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle et chercha à accrocher son regard. Sa main, comme par réflexe, vint essuyer la larme toujours présente et resta posée sur sa joue.

« Tu m'as dit un jour que je savais prendre soin des gens qui m'étaient proches. Mais tu t'en sors également à merveille avec Rachel et Ella. Et pas seulement avec elles. Tu t'es mise en devoir de protéger tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Ça, je le savais déjà. Mais à présent, j'en comprends mieux les raisons. Je vois comment tu es avec les victimes et particulièrement les enfants. Tu ferais une maman formidable », ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Elle lui sourit, touchée par le compliment. Mais la curiosité revint au galop.

« Parle-moi d'elle », souffla-t-elle.

Elle savait que le sujet lui était difficile. Alors comme pour l'encourager ou de peur qu'il ne l'ôte, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la maintenant contre sa joue.

Peter savait de qui elle voulait parler. Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser. Il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'il évitait le sujet. Mais après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il pouvait difficilement se défiler. Quand elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, il sentit les mots franchir ses lèvres.

« Elle était douce, aimante et protectrice. Quand Walter nous a quittés, elle était tout ce qui me restait. Ma seule famille. Elle me comprenait mieux que quiconque et était toujours à l'écoute. Pour moi, c'était la mère idéale »

« Comment est-elle morte ? »

Il soupira. Il lui était difficile d'évoquer ses souvenirs d'elle. Il interrompit le contact visuel pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement reposer les yeux sur le visage d'Olivia.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question », s'excusa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'évoquer… »

« Elle te manque beaucoup », dit-elle, lui évitant subtilement de répondre à la question précédente.

« Oui », répondit-il simplement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si perdais Rachel et Ella », dit-elle, sentant l'émotion l'envahir à nouveau.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, pour ne pas croiser ses yeux, au cas où des larmes lui échapperaient. Mais de sa main libre, il lui releva le menton et chercha son regard.

« Hey, tout ira bien, Olivia. Tu veilles sur elles », murmura-t-il, pour la rassurer.

Il la fixa intensément, comme pour lui transmettre sa certitude et lui sourit tendrement.

Les mots de Peter lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Le voilà mon ange qui me sourit », s'entendit-elle prononcer, faisant écho à ses mots.

Ces mots attirèrent l'attention de Peter sur les lèvres d'Olivia. Soudain, il réalisa la proximité de leurs visages. Sa main était toujours sur sa joue et entrelacée à la sienne. Elle le fixait avec tendresse, sans chercher à fuir l'intimité de ce moment. Alors, l'envie de l'embrasser le submergea. Il se pencha vers elle, lentement. Au ralenti. Pour lui laisser le temps de s'écarter si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne bougea pas. N'esquissa pas même un geste ou un regard indiquant qu'elle en avait l'intention. Rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre cet instant. Ou presque.

Le courant revint précisément à l'instant où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, comme des gamins pris en faute. Les lampes du séjour s'allumèrent brusquement, aveuglant momentanément leurs yeux accoutumés à la pénombre. Olivia eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha la main de Peter qui retomba mollement le long de son corps. Clignant des yeux, elle jeta alternativement des regards entre la pièce et Peter, comme si elle réalisait soudain où elle était et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Après un moment d'embarras où aucun des deux ne prit la parole, Olivia finit par rompre le silence en premier.

« Il se fait tard. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir », dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers le couloir.

Soupirant silencieusement, il la suivit. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte sans entrer et alluma le plafonnier. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'est la chambre de Rachel », dit-elle. « La mienne est en face », dit-elle en désignant la porte de l'autre côté. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux frapper », crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Il hocha la tête, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas.

« Bonne nuit, Peter », dit-elle, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Elle semblait désireuse de s'éloigner de lui.

« Bonne nuit, Olivia », répondit-il, en la regardant entrer dans sa chambre.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte. Il ne put réprimer un autre soupir et entra dans la chambre. Il se coucha rapidement et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il s'endormit quasi instantanément.

Quelques heures plus tard, Olivia ne dormait toujours pas. Contrariée, elle finit par se lever. Silencieusement, elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à aller vers la cuisine, quand elle entendit la voix de Peter. Elle s'arrêta net. La porte de la chambre de Rachel n'était pas fermée. Elle hésita une seconde et s'autorisa un coup d'œil. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Aucun son. Elle allait repartir quand elle entendit Peter marmonner. Elle écarta un peu la porte.

« Peter ? », appela-t-elle, doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais remua dans le lit.

« Non, non », entendit-elle, faiblement.

C'était comme une plainte. Visiblement, il faisait un cauchemar et était aux prises de ses démons. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrer et de s'approcher du lit.

« Je ne veux pas », marmonnait-il.

Le ton était suppliant, comme celui d'un enfant.

_Comme Ella quand elle fait un cauchemar_, pensa-t-elle.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu une telle détresse dans la voix de Peter. Elle s'assit sur le lit et chercha son bras dans l'obscurité. Quand elle le trouva, elle le secoua.

« Peter, réveille-toi », dit-elle.

« Non, non », continuait-il.

« Peter, tu fais un cauchemar », insista-t-elle, plus fort.

Elle le secoua plus franchement.

« Olivia », dit-il enfin.

« Oui, Peter, je suis là »

A ce moment, il eut une réaction qu'elle ne comprit pas. Comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, il bondit hors du lit et s'éloigna aussi loin qu'il put. Complètement désorienté et aveuglé, il tâta les murs pour trouver la porte.

C'est une Olivia, complètement ahurie, qui alluma finalement la lampe de chevet. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans le couloir.

« Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète en le suivant.

Elle réalisa avec stupéfaction, qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. A peine sortait-elle de la chambre de Rachel, qu'elle comprit qu'il s'enfermait dans la sienne. Elle frappa à la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir malgré tout.

« Peter, ouvre-moi et dis-moi ce qui t'arrive », dit-elle à travers la porte.

« Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas », scandait-il inlassablement.

Angoissée, elle décida de s'y prendre autrement. Ce que Peter ignorait, c'était qu'il y avait deux accès à sa chambre, dont un par la salle de bains. Elle fit donc le tour. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit la seconde porte et l'appela pour le prévenir de sa présence.

« Peter, je suis là. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive »

Elle alluma une lampe et l'aperçut assis contre la porte, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

« Non, non, Olivia. N'approche pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser », gémissait-il.

Il lui lança un regard paniqué et songea à se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Olivia fit quelques pas dans sa direction, lentement.

« Me blesser ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça, Peter ? », demanda-t-elle en tâchant de se montrer rassurante.

« Le virus. Il me pousse à le faire. Il est là, je le sens… mais je ne veux pas, Olivia. Je ne veux pas… », disait-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Peter, tu n'es plus contaminé. Tu as fait un cauchemar », dit-elle.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, Olivia. Je ne le supporterais pas. Ne t'approche pas, je t'en prie », dit-il en se balançant toujours.

« Je sais ça, Peter », dit-elle.

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et posa sa main doucement sur son bras pour l'inciter à la regarder. Il sursauta et se recroquevilla comme un enfant à son contact.

« Peter, calme-toi. Tu ne me feras rien, je le sais », dit-elle, d'un ton apaisant.

Elle saisit ses deux poignets et l'incita à les écarter de son visage. Il se laissa faire docilement. Elle s'assit sur ses talons pour être à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur les joues de Peter pour l'obliger à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient paniqués.

« Hey, ça va aller. Tout va bien, regarde-moi. Je vais bien. Tu ne me feras rien, Peter. Je sais que tu es incapable de me faire du mal », le rassura-t-elle doucement.

Il sembla se calmer légèrement. Elle l'examina attentivement et elle constata les marques de fatigue de son visage. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux affolés. Ses paupières étaient rougies et gonflées. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait une vraie nuit ? Et comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ?

Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait parlé de ses cauchemars, étant enfant. A présent, c'était sa crainte de la blesser, elle, qui le maintenait éveillé et angoissé. Elle se sentit affligée de constater l'ampleur du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à son égard. Sans réfléchir, elle s'assit à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras, guidant sa tête contre son épaule. Il résista vaguement, mêlant des 'je ne veux pas te blesser', mais finit par céder quand elle insista et se laissa aller contre elle. Quand il referma ses bras autour d'elle, elle sentit qu'il était pris de tremblements.

« Tu trembles », dit-elle.

« J'ai froid », dit-il dans son cou.

« Ce doit être le contrecoup. Attends, viens. Lève-toi », dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle tira sur ses mains et l'aida à se lever. Elle l'emmena vers son lit. Elle s'y allongea et l'entraîna avec elle avant de remonter les couvertures sur eux. Il ne se fit pas prier et l'enlaça comme un enfant serrant son ours en peluche contre lui. Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'il cesse de trembler et se détende.

« Tu fais souvent ce cauchemar ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Chaque nuit depuis que je t'ai attaquée », chuchota-t-il.

De dos par rapport à lui, elle ne put voir son visage quand il répondit mais constata que sa voix était redevenue normale.

« Plusieurs fois par nuit », ajouta-t-il, avant de plonger son nez dans ses cheveux.

Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte sur Olivia. La sentir contre lui était un doux réconfort aux maux qui le rongeaient. Il inspira pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il la tenait vraiment dans ses bras. Décidément, cette soirée n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation d'apaisement que la proximité d'Olivia lui procurait.

Olivia ne pouvait qu'imaginer le calvaire qu'il s'était infligé durant ces quatre derniers jours et s'en voulut de n'avoir rien noté. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé était loin de la réalité. Elle soupira, peinée. Elle repassa la scène dans sa tête. Elle revit Peter cherchant à prendre son arme. Se remémorant la panique qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait compris qu'il allait peut-être la blesser pour l'obtenir. Et peut-être pire. Elle se rappela les sentiments d'impuissance et d'angoisse quand elle avait compris qu'elle serait incapable de tirer sur lui. Et enfin, les sentiments de trahison et de terreur de voir l'histoire se répéter. L'histoire avec Charlie. Bien sûr, elle avait compris que c'était un métamorphe mais appuyer sur la détente n'en avait pas été moins dur. C'était son visage et ses yeux qu'elle avait vus juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Le souvenir était encore poignant dans sa mémoire.

Mais l'incident du parking était pire, émotionnellement parlant. Peter était bien Peter, sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Comme d'un commun accord implicite. Olivia savait que le virus avait influencé son comportement mais elle ignorait à quel point il l'avait manipulé et à quel point Peter avait résisté. Mais elle savait une chose. Bien que le virus ait eu le dessus sur le désir de sortir de l'immeuble, Peter ne l'avait pas blessée physiquement. Les blessures provoquées par cet évènement n'étaient finalement que mentales. Il avait rouvert des plaies qu'elle pensait fermées. Mais rien qu'elle ne puisse gérer. Et même si peu de temps après les faits, sa confiance en lui n'avait pas bougé.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Peter », chuchota-t-elle.

A l'instant même où elle prononçait ces mots, elle réalisa à quel point elle les pensait. Elle le sentit enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et soupirer.

« Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal. Mais je veux que tu saches que moi aussi, je ne pourrais pas t'en faire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu me résoudre à tirer sur toi… », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle déglutit et prit une grande inspiration. Il lui était difficile d'exprimer ses sentiments.

« Quand j'ai sorti mon arme, j'ai immédiatement compris que je ne pourrais pas le faire… c'était au-dessus de mes forces… »

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau et soupira. Dieu, que c'était dur pour elle. Elle secoua la tête.

« Peter, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu tirer parce que c'était toi », dit-elle dans un trait, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle se tut et attendit sa réaction, son cœur battant fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Mais rien ne vint.

« Peter, dis quelque chose », demanda-t-elle, au supplice.

Toujours rien. Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais quand elle écouta sa respiration lente et régulière, elle comprit qu'il dormait. Sans doute n'avait-il rien entendu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle sourit. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Avec précaution, elle tendit le bras pour éteindre sa lampe. Puis, elle posa son bras sur celui de Peter qui l'enlaçait et cala sa tête près de son visage. Quand elle sentit son souffle chaud balayer sa nuque, elle ferma les yeux et chercha le sommeil. Elle s'endormit rapidement.


	2. Première fin : Réveil de Peter

Première des deux fins que j'ai imaginées à cette histoire.

C'est Peter qui se réveille le premier.

* * *

Aux premières heures du matin, Peter fut le premier à se réveiller. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était mieux. Beaucoup mieux. La première sensation qu'il ressentit fut un intense bien-être. Il se sentait détendu, en paix. A sa place.

La deuxième sensation fut qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il se sentait reposé, alors qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Mais ça avait été un sommeil réparateur. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour repartir du bon pied.

Une fois qu'il eut analysé ces impressions, il comprit enfin leur raison. Tout lui revint. Il était chez Olivia. Dans son lit. Et c'est elle qu'il tenait serrée contre lui comme une peluche. Il se remémora les évènements qui les avaient amenés à cette situation. Bon sang. Avait-il vraiment craqué comme un enfant dans ses bras ? Mais il chassa ce souvenir, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Il prit de grandes inspirations par le nez et respira avec bonheur les effluves floraux des cheveux d'Olivia dont les pointes lui chatouillaient le visage. Il écouta sa respiration lente et régulière, indiquant qu'elle dormait profondément et paisiblement. Il apprécia la chaleur agréable de son corps souple blotti contre le sien. Il prit plaisir à la sentir totalement en confiance, abandonnée entre ses bras. Sa longue silhouette fine était incurvée de sorte qu'elle s'adaptait à la perfection à sa propre position. S'étaient-ils vraiment endormis ainsi ? Etait-ce Olivia qui s'était rapprochée de lui ou lui qui l'avait amenée plus près ? Peut-être les deux. Et honnêtement, peu lui importait la réponse.

Il se résigna alors à ouvrir les yeux, prenant le risque de voir disparaître tout le bénéfice de ce réveil. La première chose qu'il vit, fut une cascade de cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller. Il ne put résister à la tentation d'y plonger son nez, tout en prenant garde de ne pas trop remuer. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Le soleil se levait à peine. Les premiers rayons diffusaient une douce lumière à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. La pièce était encore plongée dans une semi-pénombre, mais il pouvait aisément distinguer ce qui l'entourait.

D'un geste lent, il leva la tête pour mieux observer le profil d'Olivia. Malgré l'angle sous lequel il la voyait, il put constater comme ses traits semblaient détendus. Sans ces petits plis qui crispaient habituellement son visage quand ils enquêtaient sur des affaires impliquant des victimes. L'image était surfaite, mais elle ressemblait à un ange. La comparaison lui amena le souvenir de leur presque baiser de la soirée précédente. Il soupira doucement. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment pour eux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard qu'il se réveille le premier.

Retenant un nouveau soupir de frustration, il laissa enfin la voix de la raison parler librement dans sa tête, jusque là bridée par lui depuis l'instant où il avait compris où il était.

Alors, tous les moments clés de cette soirée envahirent sa tête. L'évocation de la naissance de Rachel et l'instinct de protection développé par Olivia. Sa propre confidence sur sa mère. Le baiser manqué par le retour du courant. Son cauchemar et la peur panique de la blesser. La façon admirable dont elle l'avait réconforté. Leur discussion avant de s'endormir.

Cette dernière partie était la plus floue. Il se rappelait lui avoir dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et qu'elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il se remémorait l'intense soulagement de l'entendre dire ces mots. Ensuite, elle avait dit quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était important. Il plissa les yeux, tâchant de faire revenir les souvenirs. Il lui sembla vaguement qu'elle avait parlé du fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu résoudre à tirer sur lui.

_Peter, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu tirer parce que c'était toi._

Les mots résonnèrent soudain dans sa tête. Avait-elle vraiment prononcé ces mots ? Il n'arrivait pas à en être sûr. Mais ce n'était qu'une raison de plus de s'esquiver rapidement.

Il savait que le mieux pour tous les deux, était qu'il s'éclipse maintenant. Avant qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'ils ne soient face à une situation gênante. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle regrettait certainement les confidences qu'elle lui avait faites et serait embarrassée de se réveiller dans le même lit que lui. Cela même si ç'avait été en tout bien tout honneur. Quant à lui, il se sentait contrarié qu'elle ait assisté à sa crise de panique nocturne, consécutive aux cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis l'incident. La meilleure solution était de partir dès maintenant, évitant à l'un comme à l'autre d'avoir à se justifier sur la tournure des évènements de la veille. Et pour échapper à une conversation des plus gênantes qui, il le pensait, ne pouvait pas aboutir sur quelque chose de positif. Et lundi, quand ils se verraient, le quotidien reprendrait le dessus. Comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eue lieu. C'était l'aparté dont ils avaient besoin pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, après l'histoire du virus. Un instant de sincérité et d'échange, qui sonnait comme un rêve éveillé, et dont ils ne parleraient plus. Retour à la normale.

Résigné, il resta pourtant immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires. Enregistrant toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait durant cet instant volé. Imprimant les sentiments de bien-être et de paix dans sa tête. Enfouissant précieusement les souvenirs de ce réveil qu'il craignait de ne plus jamais connaître.

Enfin, il esquissa un mouvement pour libérer son bras bloqué sous l'oreiller d'Olivia. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était engourdi. Et pourtant, il aurait supporté cette désagréable sensation pendant des heures, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de la sentir contre lui quelques secondes de plus. Centimètre par centimètre, avec une infinie précaution, il récupéra son bras. Lentement, avec regrets, il ôta l'autre de la taille d'Olivia et délaça ses jambes des siennes. Elle remua légèrement mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. Il souleva délicatement les couvertures pour ne pas faire d'appel d'air et s'extirpa enfin des draps qu'il replaça autour de son corps. Un frisson désagréable l'envahit quand il posa ses pieds sur le sol. De froid ? De manque d'elle ?

Il ne se permit pas de la regarder dormir, sachant qu'il serait incapable de résister à la tentation de la rejoindre à nouveau, envoyant valser toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Au risque de rester jusqu'à son réveil et de devoir avoir cette conversation dont il craignait qu'elle altère leurs relations actuelles. Avant de changer d'avis, il sortit de la chambre et alla récupérer le reste de ses vêtements dans la chambre de Rachel. Il s'habilla rapidement. Mais au lieu d'aller au salon enfiler son manteau, ses pas le ramenèrent directement vers la silhouette endormie qu'il brûlait de serrer de nouveau contre lui. Il fit le tour du lit, incapable cette fois, de résister à la tentation de graver dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de cet ange abandonné dans son sommeil.

Elle respirait calmement, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de ses inspirations, dessinant un mouvement doux et régulier sur les couvertures qui la recouvraient. Il constata qu'elle avait remué le temps qu'il s'habille. Elle se tenait désormais en chien de fusil, comme pour compenser l'absence de son étreinte. Il sourit devant cette image. Il reporta son attention sur ses mains délicates qui dépassaient des draps. Il se remémora le sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait gagné quand elle les avait posées sur ses joues pour l'aider à se calmer.

Ses yeux remontèrent le long de son cou gracieux. Il se retint d'y poser le bout des doigts pour y sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il suivit le contour de sa joue, brûla d'envie quand son regard se posa sur ses lèvres délicates et dut se forcer à lever les yeux vers ses paupières closes. Elle semblait si paisible et détendue. Il enregistra son visage serein dans les moindres détails.

Il ne put faire autrement que se pencher vers elle et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Incapable de résister, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Il s'attarda une seconde de plus que nécessaire, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Merci, Olivia », murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible, avant de quitter rapidement la pièce à pas feutrés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où il disparaissait dans le couloir. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour se glisser hors du lit silencieusement, il l'avait réveillée. Ou plutôt le vif sentiment de manque qu'elle avait ressenti dès qu'il avait posé un pied à terre. Curieuse, elle avait attendu et écouté ce qu'il avait fait. Instinctivement, elle s'était mise en position fœtale, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour réprimer les frissons que l'absence du corps de Peter contre le sien avait provoqués. Elle avait refermé ses yeux quand elle l'avait senti approcher d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle était parvenue à rester impassible quand elle avait senti son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Puis ses lèvres, à la base de ses cheveux. Elle avait senti l'attardement de sa bouche sur sa tempe. Mais c'est surtout le « merci » qui l'avait surprise. Alors qu'il repartait, elle se demanda, si tout comme elle à l'instant, il n'avait pas feint le sommeil et capté les mots qu'elle lui avait dits.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et fixa les rayons de lumière qui filtraient par les rideaux de sa fenêtre. La luminosité transperça les fibres colorées du tissu, provoquant un effet lumineux presque irréel sur le plafond de sa chambre. Tel un arc-en-ciel. L'espace d'une seconde. Puis, la pénombre revint dans la chambre. A l'extérieur, elle entendit le vent souffler violemment, émettant des sifflements grinçants contre la fenêtre. Sans même la voir, elle comprit que la neige tombait à nouveau, s'abattant férocement à la lueur de l'aube naissante. La nature montrait l'une de ses facettes les plus farouches et pourtant un sourire paisible étira les lèvres d'Olivia. Un sourire pour une larme. Le sourire d'un ange.

Peter quitta l'appartement le cœur léger, avec la certitude qu'il ne serait plus hanté par ses démons dans les nuits à venir. Olivia avait su trouver les mots et les gestes pour le guérir de la peur qu'il avait développée à l'idée de lui faire du mal. Sa confiance, son abandon total dans ses bras, l'infinie douceur qu'elle lui avait témoignée, étaient les ingrédients du remède dont il avait eu désespérément besoin pour soulager ses maux. Elle avait pansé les blessures de son cœur. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas normal ? Il le lui avait offert depuis longtemps et elle en connaissait les mécanismes comme personne. Elle seule, en avait trouvé la clé et il devait admettre que le hasard faisait bien les choses, car elle était certainement la seule à qui il le laissait volontiers.

Il descendit l'escalier de son immeuble d'un pas léger et se mit à marcher dans les premières lueurs de l'aurore qui pointait à peine. Il remonta le col de son manteau pour se protéger de la brise matinale qui fouettait son visage, avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Malgré la température glaciale et les flocons de neige qui se posaient sur ses cheveux, fondant désagréablement au contact de sa chaleur, il ne sentit pas la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Alors qu'il marchait, une percée dans les nuages laissa passer les rayons lumineux du soleil levant. Un arc-en-ciel se dessina sous ses yeux, éclatant et majestueux. Le temps d'une seconde. L'avait-il rêvé ?

Les nuages reprirent leurs droits dans le ciel, interdisant subitement le passage des faisceaux de lumière. Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. La neige redoubla d'intensité et des bourrasques de vent firent tournoyer virulemment les flocons cristallisés. Ils virevoltèrent rapidement, comme suspendus dans les airs, avant de venir finalement s'ajouter à la couche blanche déjà existante. La nature s'exprimait dans toute sa puissance et pourtant un sourire authentique se dessina sur les lèvres de Peter. Un sourire pour une larme. Le sourire d'un ange.


	3. Deuxième fin : Réveil d'Olivia

Deuxième fin : réveil d'Olivia.

Bon. Parce que ma beta ANGELEENE n'a eu de cesse de me pousser à écrire cette variante que j'avais seulement imaginée dans ma tête, j'ai fini par l'écrire quand même. Et parce qu'elle n'a de cesse de me pousser à la publier, je le fais...

Bon, je dois aussi reconnaître que je me suis facilement laissée convaincre et que je suis désespérement shipper... Irrécupérable même... bref...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Olivia se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut les rayons de soleil qui baignaient sa chambre d'une douce lumière. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer les infimes particules qui flottaient doucement dans les traits de lumière. Elle se sentait étrange. Ce réveil n'était pas ordinaire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi. Un souffle chaud lui chatouillant le cou, deux longs bras la maintenaient captive et son dos irradiait de chaleur. La chaleur d'un corps. Celui de Peter. Elle devina qu'il dormait toujours. Sa respiration était lente et calme. Elle se remémora les évènements de la veille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

_Et_ _maintenant_ ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'évertua à analyser calmement la situation. Si elle était honnête, elle devait reconnaître que la soirée d'hier avait été très agréable. Elle avait réellement pris plaisir à profiter de sa compagnie. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

_Etait-ce si grave ? _

Cette question surgit de nulle part dans sa tête. Bonne question. Elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être indifférente à Peter. Qu'elle était celle qui plaçait les limites entre eux. Qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à franchir le pas. Mais elle résistait. Elle ne pouvait l'imputer au besoin de temps après sa dernière relation. John était mort depuis presque 2 ans, maintenant. Elle avait fait son deuil.

Peter était son collègue de travail. Son expérience avec John ne prouvait-il pas que mêler professionnel et personnel n'était pas sain ? Mais la situation était bien différente. Peter ne ressemblait en rien à John. Et elle le savait assez impliqué dans le Projet pour ne pas tout plaquer si leur relation coupait court. Elle le croyait assez intelligent pour savoir gérer cette situation si elle se produisait. Alors quoi ?

_La peur de souffrir._

Pour la première fois, elle envisagea la possibilité que ce ne fût qu'une excuse. Avec tout autre homme que Peter, cela aurait sans doute pu être le cas. Mais pas lui. Elle lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Il était incapable de la blesser. Il l'avait prouvé. Si elle devait se lancer dans une nouvelle relation, elle n'envisageait personne d'autre que lui. Elle le réalisa soudain. Comme une évidence.

Stupéfaite, elle comprit que rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'ils se fréquentent. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle que maintenant ? Peut-être la peur de le perdre quand elle avait réalisé qu'il était infecté, avait remué ses émotions enfouies. Les laissant remonter doucement à la surface jusqu'à un seuil de tolérance où elle acceptait de les assumer. Oui, l'angoisse de le perdre avait sans nul doute contribué à lui ouvrir les yeux sur la futilité des raisons qui le tenaient à distance.

Soudain emplie de ces certitudes, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Etait-ce une coïncidence que Peter soit là alors qu'elle acceptait enfin de regarder la réalité en face ? Ou avait-il provoqué le déclic qui lui manquait pour enfin l'admettre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait désormais aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle respira profondément. Enfin, elle prit l'initiative de se tourner vers lui et le fixa en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir entamer la discussion.

Son geste dut le réveiller car il remua. La seconde d'après, ses paupières battaient plusieurs fois, tentant certainement de focaliser sa vision sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais dès que les brumes se dispersèrent et qu'il reconnut le visage d'Olivia non loin du sien, il se sentit parfaitement réveillé et ses yeux accrochèrent les siens. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire et il sentit soudain monter l'angoisse concernant ce qui allait inévitablement suivre. Quelle serait la réaction d'Olivia ? Il tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il voyait sur son visage mais son expression restait obstinément impassible. Il se sentit frustré de ne pas parvenir à lire ses émotions, alors qu'il en était si aisément capable, d'ordinaire. Elle ne souriait pas mais ne semblait pas non plus sur la défensive. Elle ne parlait pas et ne montrait aucun signe indiquant qu'elle en avait l'intention. Elle se contentait de le fixer sans détourner les yeux, comme si elle tentait de mémoriser son visage dans ses moindres détails.

Mais il nota cependant qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à s'écarter de lui, ni à s'extirper de ses bras. Il la tenait toujours contre lui, un bras enserrant sa taille, tandis que l'autre était bloqué sous la tête d'Olivia. Il ne savait que penser de sa réaction. Ou plutôt de son absence de réaction. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier de s'être réveillé à ses côtés. Imprimant dans sa mémoire le plaisir de découvrir son visage et celui de la serrer dans ses bras comme première image et sensation de la journée. Un début de journée comme il aimerait en connaître bien d'autres avec elle. Et les prochaines minutes allaient sûrement décider si ce souhait allait pouvoir se réaliser.

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, gardant un silence qui lui devenait inconfortable, ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui. Etrange, nota-t-il avec ironie dans un coin de sa tête. D'ordinaire, Olivia était plutôt celle qui évitait les regards appuyés et à rallonge. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas gênée de le fixer de façon si directe, alors que lui-même commençait à être sérieusement incommodé. Ajouté au fait qu'elle ne disait toujours rien et il se sentait carrément embarrassé. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis. Il tâcha de se calmer et de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Mais les mots ne semblaient pas trouver le chemin de ses lèvres.

« Toujours là ? », dit-il enfin.

Les mots à peine prononcés, il se maudit silencieusement et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il se traita d'idiot avant de les rouvrir pour observer sa réaction. Un simple bonjour aurait largement suffi. Bon sang, à quoi pensait-il ? Mais il devait admettre que c'était sa crainte qu'il venait de trahir. Celle qu'elle fuit encore, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Il n'avait pas pu retenir ces mots, car il les hantait depuis l'instant même où ses yeux avaient reconnu son visage. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant comment enchaîner sans aggraver la situation, il nota un imperceptible froncement de sourcils de la part d'Olivia.

Elle ne broncha pas quand il parla. Mais ces mots eurent le mérite de faire réagir son cerveau, à défaut de pouvoir parler. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il avait croisé les siens, elle s'était sentie incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Elle pouvait les sentir se bousculer dans sa tête, sans parvenir y mettre de l'ordre pour former des phrases cohérentes. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les questions que se posaient Peter face à son silence. Et ses premiers mots lui firent comprendre ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Ainsi, il craignait qu'elle ne se défile. Bien sûr ! Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction de sa part. Elle lui avait sans doute donné bien des raisons de penser cela aujourd'hui. Elle ressentit alors le vif besoin le rassurer. De lui exprimer son changement d'état d'esprit. De prononcer les mots qui ôteraient l'appréhension qu'il devait ressentir. Mais rien ne sortait et elle ne put que lire le stress qui se dessinait dans ses traits à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Les mots lui brûlaient maintenant les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il parle.

« Olivia, je… c'était vraiment stupide de dire ça… bien sûr que tu es là, je te vois… et puis c'est chez toi… si l'un de nous deux devait partir, ce serait plutôt à moi… », bredouilla-t-il, en secouant la tête.

Il parlait de façon hachée et frénétique, ne contrôlant pas les mots qui sortaient en vrac et qui n'exprimaient pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Il sentit la panique enfler. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

« D'ailleurs, je devrais sans doute y aller… on en reparlera plus tard… ou pas », dit-il en cherchant à s'écarter d'elle.

Olivia comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais ne parvenait pas à réagir comme elle aurait voulu. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle était vraiment mauvaise à ce genre d'exercice. Irrécupérable, même. Mais quand elle sentit que les bras de Peter se dégageaient d'elle, la privant de son étreinte rassurante, elle réagit enfin. Alors qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle opta pour une autre méthode de le retenir, sans même réfléchir.

Dans un geste vif, elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues et approcha le visage de Peter tandis qu'elle avançait le sien. Elle l'embrassa. C'était ça qu'elle appelait 'parler' ?

Peter stoppa net. N'esquissa aucun geste pour quitter le lit, ni aucun pour la serrer de nouveau contre lui. Elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. De surprise, sans doute, pensa-t-elle. Sans le lâcher, elle écarta son visage de quelques centimètres. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, l'air incrédule. Son regard passait de ses yeux à sa bouche, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Quand elle fit mine se rapprocher de nouveau, il n'hésita pas longtemps. Il vint à sa rencontre et répondit enfin à son baiser, pouvant enfin satisfaire l'envie qu'il en avait. Sans plus d'état d'âme, il la serra dans ses bras et elle s'y laissa emprisonner avec plaisir.

De longues secondes, peut-être même des minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent enfin, à bout de souffle. Il écarta son visage d'une vingtaine de centimètres, sans la lâcher, pour examiner le sien. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui le fit chavirer. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il émit un rire bref.

« Quoi ? », dit-elle enfin.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction », dit-il.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Et alors ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Et le mot est faible », avoua-t-il avec humour.

Elle rit et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Mais il la saisit dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser aérien avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-il.

« J'imagine qu'il faut qu'on parle », dit Olivia, d'un ton sérieux.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il mit ses bras sous sa nuque et observa le plafond.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Elle leva sa tête et s'appuya sur son coude pour voir son visage.

« Cette discussion est trop sérieuse pour l'entamer le ventre vide », dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Elle rit.

« Tu as déjà faim ? Après les trois parts de lasagnes que tu as englouties hier soir ? », demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les émotions, ça creuse ! », plaisanta-t-il.

Elle eut un nouveau rire, avant de se rapprocher de lui et de poser sa tête sur son épaule en se lovant contre lui. Il dégagea son bras pour le passer autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle calait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, menton vers le bas. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à le laisser se lever.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon idée de petit-déjeuner », dit-il.

« Peter, on est dimanche et il trop tôt pour se lever. De plus, Ella n'est pas même pas là pour sauter joyeusement sur mon lit à 6h du matin en piaillant des 'réveille-toi, tante Olivia' », répondit-elle.

« C'est toujours mieux qu'un Walter penché sur toi à 10 centimètres de ton visage à 3h du matin et qui vérifie que tes pupilles ne sont pas trop dilatées », plaisanta-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

« OK, je n'ai pas trop de raisons de me plaindre, finalement », admit-elle.

« Alors, toujours pas convaincue pour ce petit-déjeuner ? Je suis un cuisinier hors-pair, tu sais. Et les œufs au bacon sont justement ma spécialité… »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Olivia s'étonna que Peter ne comprenne pas son besoin de savourer cet instant. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de rester contre lui, sans parler. Ne désirant rien d'autre que de sentir ses bras la serrer, son oreille collée à son torse pour entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas sentie aussi bien ? Aussi libre et heureuse ? Simplement parce qu'elle était avec Peter. Simplement parce que…

« Je t'aime, Peter », souffla-t-elle, en l'interrompant dans son discours enflammé sur ses talents en cuisine.

Avait-elle vraiment prononcé ces mots, tout haut ? Elle venait à peine de le réaliser. Ils s'étaient imposés à elle, chassant toute autre idée dans sa tête. Ils lui avaient peut-être échappé. Ou peut-être pas. Mais vu la réaction de Peter, elle comprit que si. Elle le sentit se crisper contre elle.

« Quoi ? Olivia, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? », demanda-t-il, d'un ton stupéfait.

Mais l'emballement de son cœur qui cognait à son oreille, lui prouvait qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. Elle n'avait rien prémédité. Elle n'avait pas même songé à prononcer ces mots. Mais elle les pensait.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait ni ne bougeait pas, il tendit les bras vers son visage pour l'inciter à croiser son regard. Elle le laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Les mains posées sur ses joues, il la fixa avec intensité, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux.

Elle soutint son regard, sans même songer à détourner la tête. Les yeux de Peter trahissaient sa fébrilité et son impatience grandissante. Les siens devaient certainement exprimer la peur et le combat qu'elle menait intérieurement. Dieu qu'il était difficile de dire ces mots-là à nouveau. Le dernier homme qui les avait entendus de sa bouche n'était plus là pour en témoigner. Et elle ne pensait pas les redire de si tôt. N'avait même pas eu conscience d'être capable de les penser sincèrement avant cet instant. Mais maintenant qu'elle regardait Peter dans les yeux, le courage lui manquait.

« Olivia », souffla-t-il, dans une prière implicite pour l'inciter à répondre.

La façon dont Peter murmura son prénom déclencha l'impulsion qui lui manquait pour se lancer.

« Je t'aime, Peter », répéta-t-elle, plus fort, avec plus de conviction.

Il continua à la fixer sans répondre, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Etait-ce un euphémisme de dire qu'il allait de surprise en surprise depuis la veille ?

Pour toute réponse, Peter l'embrassa avec fougue. Olivia répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. Elle suivit son mouvement, s'appuyant sur lui quand il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Les mains de Peter glissèrent dans ses cheveux, agrippant sa nuque. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Puis, il écarta le visage d'Olivia pour mieux la regarder, retenant ses longues mèches qui lui chatouillaient les joues.

« Je t'aime aussi, Olivia. Je le sais depuis ton accident », souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et la fit pivoter en suivant le mouvement. Il explora ensuite son cou tandis qu'elle inclinait sa tête en arrière pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Les mains d'Olivia descendirent le long de son dos et passèrent sous son t-shirt. Quand il la sentit le tirer vers le haut, comprenant qu'elle voulait l'ôter, il s'écarta et la regarda.

« Olivia, on n'est pas obligés de… », commença-t-il.

« D'aller trop vite ? », finit-elle pour lui.

« Oui », confirma-t-il.

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'on a attendu assez longtemps ? », répliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répondre et fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, lui indiquant ainsi clairement ses intentions. Elle crut qu'elle l'avait convaincu quand elle le sentit répondre. Mais une minute plus tard, il s'écarta une nouvelle fois.

« Es-tu absolument sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses au risque d'avoir des regrets ensuite », dit-il.

« Je suis sûre, Peter », dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot, avant de faire pression sur sa nuque pour l'approcher d'elle.

« Je suis capable d'attendre, Olivia. Je tiens à ce que tu le saches », dit-il encore.

« Pas moi », répondit-elle.

Elle sentit le sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle y posa les siennes pour un autre baiser. Mais une fois de plus, il releva la tête.

« Attends », dit-il encore.

Elle soupira bruyamment et fit la moue, mais attendit qu'il enchaîne.

« Pourquoi maintenant, Olivia ? », questionna-t-il.

« On ne peut pas remettre cette conversation à plus tard ? », demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

« Etant donné ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, la réponse est non », dit-il sérieusement.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« J'ai failli te perdre. Je crois que ça m'a permis de réaliser que je me mentais à propos de mes sentiments pour toi. Et le fait de me réveiller à tes côtés a agi comme un déclic. C'est ce que je veux pour tous les matins à venir »

« Pour quelqu'un qui se juge peu douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, je trouve que tu t'en sors pas mal », dit-il, agréablement surpris par les paroles d'Olivia.

Elle sourit.

« C'est tout ? Plus de questions ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non »

« Dieu merci. On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton contrarié.

« Sans doute », répondit-il en souriant devant la frustration et l'impatience d'Olivia.

Puis, il se pencha vers elle, prenant cette fois l'initiative de l'embrasser en premier. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, c'est elle qui s'écarta.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Et toi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne lui avait même pas vraiment laissé le choix. Peut-être toutes ces interruptions étaient-elles le signe que c'était lui qui ressentait de l'appréhension ? Mais il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Crois-moi, j'ai attendu assez longtemps. Si tu te sens prête, je le suis aussi, mon ange », répondit-il avec humour.

Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce surnom qui l'avait marquée à leur rencontre et lui seyait désormais à la perfection. Alors enfin, lorsque plus aucun des deux ne trouva autre chose à dire, ils purent reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissées.


End file.
